With You
by CharLene Choi
Summary: "Kau hanya menggodanya saja. Tapi kalau seandainya dia meminta lebih, sebaiknya kau lakukan saja permintaannya."/"Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, dia itu pintar. Jadi sebelum kau dibodohinya, sebaiknya kau bertindak cepat." my first lemon, RnR please...


Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, no chara bashing, lemon, kata-kata kasar and etc,,,,

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing: ShikaTema, slight YashTayu

Dont Like Dont Read.

* * *

><p><strong>•｡ ⌒ ... With You ... ⌒ ｡•<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang itu termangu menatap dirinya di cermin. Penampilannya terlihat dewasa dan sungguh berani untuk gadis seusianya. Kemeja putih transparan dan rok mini ketat yang menjiplak setiap lekuk tubuh tinggi langsingnya yang proposional bak model itu, apalagi ditambah dengan _high heels_ setinggi 9 cm, semakin membuat kaum laki-laki meneguk ludah melihat paha putih mulus dan kaki jenjangnya.

Penampilan apa ini? Pelacur? Ya, itu yang tepat menggambarkan dirinya sekarang. Padahal, harusnya sekarang ini dia menikmati masa-masa SMAnya di sekolah, bercanda dengan teman-teman dan mungkin sedikit menjahili guru yang terkenal _killer_. Tapi semua itu hanya mimpi, semua itu telah sirna ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil setahun yang lalu. Sungguh tragis, dua orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya pergi secara bersamaan, meninggalkan dirinya yang berusia 15 tahun dengan kedua adik laki-lakinya yang baru berusia 6 dan 7 tahun.

Malangnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih hidup adalah pamannya. Yashamaru namanya, dia merupakan adik dari ibunya, Karura. Pamannya merupakan seorang manajer di perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang, yaitu Nara _group_. Pekerjaan yang sangat mapan dan bisa menghidupi dia dan kedua adiknya, tapi karena kebiasaan buruk pamannya yang suka berjudi, teler dan bermain perempuan, gajinya habis begitu saja bahkan harta peninggalan orang tuanya juga dipakai oleh pamannya yang brengsek itu. Menderita, itu yang dialaminya. Dia pun sempat beberapa kali hampir disetubuhi oleh pamannya yang bejad itu, tapi untunglah pamannya itu langsung tersadar ketika melihat wajahnya yang hampir serupa dengan kakak perempuannya.

Keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan membuatnya harus putus sekolah, begitu pun juga dengan ke-2 adik kecilnya tersayang. Setiap hari pamannya itu selalu menyuruh kedua adiknya itu untuk mengamen, dia pun juga disuruh pamannya untuk bekerja _nonstop_, seperti menjadi pembantu, pelayan toko, tukang cuci dan sebagainya. Yang penting dia masih bisa bersyukur karena pamannya itu tidak menyuruhnya menjadi pelacur.

Meski pamannya itu kurang ajar, bejad dan kejam, tapi dia tidak pernah memukulnya atau kedua adiknya. Pamannya itu masih menghormati almarhum ibunya. Itulah yang membuatnya masih memiliki sedikit rasa hormat pada pamannya itu.

Sampai pada suatu hari, ketika dia pulang bekerja, dia mendengar suara desahan sang paman dan... seorang perempuan di kamar pamannya, karena penasaran, dia pun segera mengintip dari balik pintu yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Nafasnya tercekat, pemandangan disana begitu menjijikan, dilihatnya sang paman sedang bercumbu mesra dengan seorang gadis yang mungkin adalah pelacur. Pamannya telah berubah, meski dia tahu pamannya itu suka main perempuan, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan terlarang itu di rumah. Dan inilah awal mula penderitaannya menjadi sangat menyakitkan, begitu pun dengan kedua adik kecilnya. Semua itu terjadi karena pengaruh wanita itu, pelacur cantik yang telah berhasil membius pamannya.

"Hei pelacur!" sebuah bentakan yang terdengar kotor dan mengiris-iris harga dirinya membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh dan menatap tajam pada gadis berambut _pink_ yang hanya mengenakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

'_Cih, siapa yang disebutnya pelacur? Apa perempuan binal itu sedang mengatai dirinya sendiri? Ingin sekali membunuh dan merobek mulut lancangnya itu,'_ geram si pirang dalam hatinya.

Semenjak kedatangan wanita itu, hidupnya dan kedua adiknya yang semula sedikit menderita sekarang menjadi sangat menderita. Pamannya yang dulu tidak pernah memukulnya dan kedua adiknya, sekarang sangat ringan tangan dengan mereka. Masalah kecil menjadi besar karena dikompori oleh perempuan itu. Sekarang wanita itu tinggal dengan mereka, semakin memberikan penderitaan yang tak berkeputusan. Sekali lagi dia masih bisa bersyukur karena pamannya tidak mengabulkan keinginan wanita itu untuk menjadikannya pelacur. Tapi, ketika pamannya berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena ketahuan korupsi, dia dan adik-adiknya yang harus membayar perbuatan pamannya itu. Dia dipaksa untuk merampok bosnya dengan cara merayu bos pamannya itu. Dia tidak bisa menolak karena kedua adiknya disandera oleh pamannya yang brengsek itu. Sekarang rasa hormatnya yang sedikit itu sirna sudah.

"Keluar kau sekarang, Yashamaru ingin bertemu denganmu," perintah wanita itu ketus. Tapi ketika si pirang ingin keluar, wanita itu menahannya, dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah si pirang.

"Pakai mantel itu, aku tidak mau Yashamaru tergoda denganmu," ujarnya ketus, membuat si pirang sedikit bernafas lega, karena dia tidak harus menemui pamannya dengan penampilan erotisnya.

Gadis itu membuntuti si gadis berambut _pink_ menuju kamar pamannya. Sampai di kamar, gadis pirang itu seperti mau muntah ketika melihat gadis berambut _pink_ itu naik ke atas ranjang dan seenaknya menggelayut manja pada leher pamannya sambil sesekali menciumi lengan pamannya yang kekar itu.

"Lakukan seperti yang telah Tayuya ajarkan. Kau mengerti!" pamannya buka suara sambil menatap tajam padanya.

"Tapi paman, aku malu. Penampilan ini sangat menjijikan."

"Kau hanya menggodanya saja Temari, tapi kalau seandainya dia meminta lebih, sebaiknya kau lakukan saja permintaannya," ujar Yashamaru dingin.

"Maksud paman?"

"Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, dia itu pintar. Jadi sebelum kau dibodohinya, sebaiknya kau bertindak cepat," seulas seringai muncul di wajah pamannya.

"Apa maksud paman?"

"Kalau kau tertangkap olehnya, rayu dia dengan tubuhmu."

Temari tercekat, "Maksud paman aku harus bertindak seperti pelacur?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Aku tidak mau paman," protes Temari dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Yashamaru mendengus kesal, "Kau mau kedua adikmu ku bunuh sekarang juga?" ancamnya dengan mengambil pisau lipat yang ada di meja lampu sebelah kanan ranjangnya.

"Jangan paman, aku akan melakukannya," Temari mengiba sambil beberapa kali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ingat, waktumu hanya 2 hari untuk mendapatkannya."

"Sayang, kupikir dia tidak akan bisa melakukan semua itu. Lihat saja, dia itu masih lugu sayang. Sebaiknya aku saja," Tayuya berkata dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda membuat Temari bergidik hebat.

Yashamaru menjilat leher jenjang Tayuya dan membuat gadis berambut _pink_ itu mendesah. Temari hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah. Kesal dan malu menjadi satu, "Tidak Tayuya, aku tidak mau kalau nanti tubuhmu disentuh oleh si brengsek itu. Lagian kalau gadis sial ini tidak bisa mendapatkan yang kuinginkan, kita bunuh saja kedua bocah itu," tak pelak air mata Temari akhirnya tumpah juga, dia tidak menyangka pamannya bisa setega itu padanya dan kedua adiknya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Nanti _make-up_ mu luntur!" bentak Tayuya.

Temari buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, "Ma... maafkan aku. Paman, aku berjanji akan mendapatkannya, tapi kumohon jangan sakiti Gaara dan Kankuro."

"Itu tergantung dengan usahamu. Ingat! Jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku yang memerintahmu. Sekarang cepat lakukan!"

Temari segera keluar dari kamar pamannya ketika melihat sang paman sudah menindih tubuh Tayuya, dari balik pintu dia mendengar Tayuya mendesah hebat. Temari menutup telinganya, pikirannya kalut tak menentu, sebentar lagi dia akan melakoni peran Tayuya dan pamannya. Tapi hal 'itu' akan terjadi bila dia tertangkap. Tapi, dia takut. Hatinya tidak tenang, dia merasa hari ini dia akan kehilangan miliknya yang paling berharga. Orang yang bernama Shikamaru Nara itu, pasti akan bisa mendapatkannya.

Gadis itu berlari dari rumah yang menyesakkan itu. Dia berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar mandi umum yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah pamannya yang sebenarnya adalah rumahnya, tapi direbut paksa oleh pamannya itu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, untunglah Tayuya masih mau berbaik hati dengan meminjamkan jaket bulu yang panjangnya sampai sebatas lututnya, sehingga bisa menutupi penampilan erotisnya. Dia malu, sangat malu. Tapi, demi kedua adiknya dia rela melakukan perbuatan hina yang diperintahkan oleh pamannya.

Dia segera keluar dan menyetop taksi. Taksi yang ditumpangnya berhenti tepat di sebuah perusahaan yang besar dan memiliki papan nama Nara _group_.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, dia segera berjalan mendekati resepsionis dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah teman lama pimpinan perusahaan ini. Resepsionis itu segera menelpon atasannya.

"Halo pak."

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang ingin menemui bapak."

Pemuda diseberang sana ingin bertanya, siapa nama gadis itu. Tapi mengingat gadis yang ingin menemuinya berambut pirang, dipikirnya itu pasti Ino, sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Suruh dia keruangan saya."

"Baik pak," resepsionis itu meletakkan gagang telponnya kembali, "Nona ditunggu diruangan pak direktur sekarang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Temari.

"Maaf, ruangannya dimana ya?" tanya Temari, lalu resepsionis itu memanggil seorang satpam. Temari segera mengikuti satpam itu. Mereka naik _lift_ dan turun di lantai 10.

"Itu ruangannya nona," ujar satpam itu sambil menunjuk pada sebuah pintu di ujung koridor.

"Terima kasih, tapi kenapa disini tidak ada orang?" tanya Temari heran karena dia sama sekali tidak menjumpai seorang pun diruangan besar ini.

"Oh, itu karena pak direktur suka ketenangan," jelas satpam itu sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah nona, saya permisi," lanjut satpam itu sambil berjalan masuk ke _lift_.

'_Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tuhan, aku benar-benar gugup dan takut,' _batin Temari, dia menyusuri koridor yang sepi, suara sepatunya beradu dengan lantai._  
><em>

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang bertuliskan ruangan direktur. Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafas sambil berusaha me_rileks_kan pikirannya.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Masuk saja Ino," sebuah suara dengan nada berat menyahuti ketukannya.

Temari mengerutkan dahinya, "Ino? Ah, sudahlah."

**Ceklek...**

"Ada perlu apa kau... hei, kau bukan Ino. Siapa kau?"

Temari gugup, nafasnya seakan tercekat, _iris jade green_nya melirik pada nama di meja yang bertuliskan Shikamaru Nara, _'Ternyata ini orangnya.'_

"A-aku, aku Temari. Aku kesini karena tuan te-telah memesan saya," jawabnya gugup.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatapnya malas, "Temari? Memesanmu? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

Temari diam tak bergeming, dia kehabisan kata-kata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lalu terlintas dipikirannya akan semua perintah Tayuya. Dengan malu-malu Temari membuka mantel bulunya dan menaruhnya di lantai. Perbuatannya itu sukses membuat pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya itu terkejut bukan main. Nafasnya memburu melihat tubuh molek sang gadis yang dibalut dengan kemeja putih menerawang, membuatnya bisa melihat bra putihnya. Apalagi rok mininya yang menampilkan paha putih mulusnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Maaf, aku tidak memesan pelacur. Sepertinya kau salah tempat," ujar Shikamaru datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, padahal sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mendekap tubuh _sexy_ gadis itu dan melumat bibir merah nan sensual itu.

Temari ingin menangis mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Dadanya sesak, dia juga malu melakukan ini tapi dia harus melakukannya. Dia pun mengesampingkan rasa malunya, dia segera mendekati Shikamaru dan memeluknya. Pemuda itu terkejut, membuatnya kembali terduduk dikursinya. Alhasil sekarang posisi Temari sedang duduk dipangkuannya. Ketika pemuda itu terpaku menatapnya, Temari segera meraih sesuatu dari tas kecilnya dan terdengarlah bunyi.

**Ctek...**

Shikamaru terkejut, ternyata gadis ini licik juga, memanfaatkan kelengahannya. Ketika Temari berusaha beranjak dari pangkuannya, dengan sigap ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol itu ke tubuh Temari lalu mendekapnya kuat.

Temari terkejut, dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi kedua tangannya terjepit di dada bidang Shikamaru. Sekarang dia benar-benar sangat takut dan gugup. Bagaimana kalau pemuda ini berteriak? Dia pasti akan ditangkap lalu dijebloskan ke penjara. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

"Lepaskan aku. Aku mohon lepaskan."

Shikamaru memajukan wajahnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" wajah Temari memerah, darahnya berdesir ketika nafas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya, dia pun memundurkan wajahnya, tapi pemuda itu malah menekan tubuhnya sampai menempel pada meja.

"A-aku mohon, le-lepaskan aku," Temari memohon sambil menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Shikamaru keheranan, gadis ini terlihat sangat ketakutan, tapi mungkin saja dia berbohong untuk mengelabuhinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" bisik Shikamaru, lalu bibirnya menggigit lembut telinga Temari, sang gadis menggeliat sambil menarik kepalanya.

"A-aku ingin kunci brangkas perusahaan ini atau uang yang banyak," karena ketakutan, dengan mudahnya Temari mengaku.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya."

_Iris jade green_ Temari berbinar, "Be-benarkah?"

"Iya, hapus _lipstick_mu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hapus saja menggunakan _tissu_ itu," ujar Shikamaru sambil dagunya menunjuk pada sekotak _tissu_ yang terletak di meja, ia pun melonggarkan pelukannya agar tangan Temari bisa mengambilnya.

"Sudah," ujar Temari ketika bibirnya sudah bersih dari warna _lipstick_nya.

Temari merasa Shikamaru semakin kuat memeluknya, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, pemuda itu mencium bibirnya. Temari terkejut, apalagi ketika ciuman lembut pemuda itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas. Temari berusaha menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir pemuda itu, tapi semakin kuat dia memberontak, semakin ganas pula pemuda itu melumat bibirnya ditambah lagi kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah menekan kepalanya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Tangan Temari berusaha mendorong dada pemuda itu agar melepaskan ciumannya, dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Ini ciuman pertama kalinya, tapi tidak dia sangka akan menjadi seganas ini.

Shikamaru agak sedikit heran karena gadis yang bernama Temari itu tidak membalas ciumannya malah dia berusaha berontak. Apa dia benar-benar masih lugu atau ini salah satu triknya. Ah sudahlah, nikamati saja. Bukankah dia sendiri yang menyuguhkan ikan segar pada kucing yang sedang kelaparan.

Temari benar-benar hampir mati kehabisan nafas, tapi untunglah pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan ciuman penuh nafsunya. Keduanya sibuk menghirup oksigen yang hampir habis karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi karbon dioksida.

"Aku akan memberikan kunci brangkas itu, tapi lepaskan dulu borgol ini," bujuk Shikamaru sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, kau beritahu saja dimana letak kuncinya," sahut Temari sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Brangkas itu tidak dibuka dengan kunci tapi dengan sidik jari."

"Apa itu benar?"

"Iya, aku tidak bohong. Percayalah."

"Baiklah," Temari pun mengalah, Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan tangannya yang terborgol pada Temari.

Betapa lugunya kau, kau tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu sekarang sedang menyeringai mesum.

Setelah borgol terlepas, Temari hendak berdiri dari pangkuan Shikamaru tapi perbuatan pemuda itu sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku," Temari berusaha berontak di gendongan Shikamaru.

"Kau menginginkan uang kan? Akan kuberi, tapi layani aku dulu. Sudah lama aku ingin mencobanya," ujar Shikamaru santai sambil menidurkan Temari di ranjang yang berada di sudut kanan ruangan.

_"_Kau hanya menggodanya saja. __Tapi kalau seandainya dia meminta lebih, sebaiknya kau lakukan saja permintaannya."_

"_Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, dia itu pintar. Jadi sebelum kau dibodohinya, sebaiknya kau bertindak cepat."__

Kata-kata dari pamannya terlintas dipikirannya. Ternyata dia sudah masuk ke perangkap pria ini. Seperti kata pamannya, dia harus menuruti kemauannya, meskipun dia harus merelakan keperawanannya. Tapi semua ini demi kedua adiknya, hanya demi mereka.

Shikamaru melepas dasinya lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Dia menindih dan mendekati wajah Temari yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dan sekali lagi, bibir mereka bersatu, melanjutkan ciuman yang tertunda tadi. Dengan ganasnya ia melumat bibir Temari.

Nafas sang dara memburu ketika si pemuda melepaskan ciumannya, Temari berusaha bangkit dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding, dia ingin meminta waktu sejenak untuk bernafas tapi Shikamaru tidak mengindahkannya. Dia kembali melumat bibir Temari, sang gadis berusaha memundurkan kepalanya tapi Shikamaru segera menekan kepala Temari agar tetap dalam posisi berciuman. Tangan Temari yang bebas meremas-remas kemeja putih Shikamaru, sambil berusaha menarik tubuh sang pemuda dari dirinya.

Akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen membuat Shikamaru melepaskan lumatannya, Temari terkulai lemas di kasur, tangannya yang semula berada di punggung Shikamaru sekarang tergeletak lemah di kasur. Shikamaru heran dengan tingkah gadis pirang ini, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya? Bukankah dia pelacur? Seharusnya dia ahli dalam hal ini?

Shikamaru menjauhkan pikirannya, dia berpikir pasti gadis ini hanya ingin membuatnya lengah saja, seperti tadi. Sebaiknya nikmati saja. Shikamaru kembali ingin melumat bibir Temari, tapi sang gadis langsung memalingkan wajahnya, akibatnya bibir sang pemuda beralih pada leher kirinya yang terbuka. Temari mendesah hebat ketika lidah Shikamaru menari di areal sana, mengecup, dan menghisapnya. Temari tidak sanggup, dia menggeliat perlahan, membuat bibir pemuda itu beralih sepenuhnya pada leher bagian depannya. Tubuh Temari sudah berkeringat dan panas dingin, desahan erotis meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Puas dengan leher, sekarang waktunya menikmati benda kembar yang sudah terlihat dari kemeja tipis Temari meski kedua benda itu masih dilapisi oleh bra. Tanpa membuka kancingnya lagi, Shikamaru menarik paksa kemeja itu agar terlepas. Tangan Shikamaru menyusup ke balik punggung Temari dan sedikit menggelitiknya, membuat sang gadis menggeliat kegelian. Setelah sang tangan menemukan yang dicarinya, dibukanya paksa pengait bra Temari lalu dilemparnya asal. Temari berusaha menutupi bagian atasnya yang polos dengan kedua tangannya, tapi dengan segera Shikamaru menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menekannya agar tetap menempel pada kasur. Dia sadar kalau ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan pemuda yang sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu itu. Temari hanya memejamkan matanya ketika Shikamaru mulai mendekati payudaranya. Dia meringis ketika bibir Shikamaru mulai mencium, menjilat dan menghisap salah satu miliknya yang berharga itu, sedikit sakit menurutnya. Tubuhnya semakin berkeringat, bergetar hebat dan panas dingin, desahannya semakin kuat meluncur dari bibirnya, desahan yang semakin membuat nafsu birahi Shikamaru berkobar.

Shikamaru memperhatikan leher dan tubuh bagian atas Temari yang dipenuhi oleh _kissmark_nya. Dia tersenyum, lalu bibirnya kembali beralih pada bibir Temari yang hampir mengering, melumatnya kembali dan membasahinya dengan liurnya. Pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Temari terlepas, beralih meremas-remas payudara Temari, membuat sang gadis menjambak-jambak rambutnya sampai ikatan rambutnya terlepas, karena merasa sakit, Shikamaru menangkap kedua tangan Temari dan memeganginya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mulai turun ke area (1) _perianal_ Temari.

"Aaaaaaa...," Temari berteriak kencang ketika dia merasa ada yang mengelus bagian bawahnya, bagian yang sangat dilindungi oleh seorang gadis.

Shikamaru melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Temari, dia membuka kemeja dan celananya, miliknya sudah menegang hebat. Termari menutup matanya tidak berani melihat tubuh polos sang pemuda.

"Auw sa-sakit," rintih Temari ketika sesuatu yang keras berusaha menembus mahkotanya, air matanya perlahan turun, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat seprei. Shikamaru yang melihat sang gadis kesakitan, dia berusaha melakukannya dengan sepelan mungkin.

Shikamaru menarik miliknya ketika melihat cairan merah itu keluar dari mahkota sang gadis. Dia sedikit tercekat, dilihatnya sang gadis menangis tanpa suara sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau... masih perawan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap wajah sang gadis yang meringis kesakitan, Temari diam masih menangis.

"Bukankah kau pelacur?" lanjut Shikamaru sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Temari.

Temari sudah tidak menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru lagi, pikirannya kalut. Dia sudah menyerahkan mahkotanya pada pemuda bernama Shikamaru Nara itu, sekarang dia akan menagih janjinya, "Se-sekarang aku mohon berikan uanganya, aku sudah melakukan yang kau inginkan. Aku mohon, adikku... adikku...," Temari segera menutup mulutnya.

"Adikmu? Kenapa dengan adikmu?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya salah bicara. Sekarang cepat berikan uangnya."

"Apa kau disuruh seseorang untuk melakukan ini? Apa kau diancam dengan nyawa adikmu?" tebakan yang tepat, tapi Temari tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Ayo katakan saja, aku akan menolongmu. Percayalah," bujuk Shikamaru.

Dengan berlinang air mata, Temari pun menceritakan semuanya, Shikamaru sedikit tercekat ketika mengetahui kisah Temari. Ternyata semua ini perbuatan Yashamaru yang tidak terima karena dipecat. Shikamaru geram pada pemuda berambut pirang itu, padahal perbuatan Yashamaru itu sudah hampir membuat perusahaannya bangkrut, eh sekarang malah dengan liciknya menyuruh keponakannya untuk merampoknya. Benar-benar pria brengsek. Dia semakin bertambah miris ketika mengetahui kalau Temari baru berusia 16 tahun, sungguh masih sangat belia kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Setelah meminta maaf pada Temari, Shikamaru segera mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Temari. Dia pun segera memunguti pakaian Temari dan menyuruh sang gadis memakainya di kamar mandi. Shikamaru bertambah miris ketika melihat sang gadis berjalan terseok-seok, perbuatannya barusan pasti sangat menyakiti tubuhnya. Ketika Temari berada di kamar mandi, dia pun segera memakai pakaiannya dan menelpon seseorang yang entah siapa yang ditelponnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau menginap dulu dirumahku, tenang saja, aku sudah mengatur strategi untuk menangkap Yashamaru," ujar Shikamaru pada sang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih, tapi mungkin aku akan menginap di motel saja."

"Kenapa? Kau masih takut denganku?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap wajah Temari yang memucat, kelihatan jelas kalau sang gadis begitu trauma dengannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan 'itu' lagi padamu. Aku benar-benar tulus ingin membantumu," lanjut Shikamaru lembut.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan paman saja," Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin protes karena dirinya dipanggil paman, sebegitu tuakah dirinya? Ya memang harus diakui, usianya memang terpaut jauh dengan Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah ia berada, di sebuah kamar tamu yang lumayan besar. Akhirnya dia pun mau ikut ke rumah laki-laki yang telah merenggut kegadisannya sekaligus laki-laki yang hendak menolongnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya, kenapa dia begitu mudahnya percaya pada Shikamaru. Temari menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya yang telah berhasil dijamah oleh Shikamaru. Dia menahan sesak dadanya, membayangkan kejadian tadi membuat hatinya hancur. Dia masih merasakan sakit di area _perianal_nya, dengan berlinang air mata, ia pun memejamkan matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah tenggelam di alam mimpinya.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru kelihatan gelisah, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian siang tadi di kantor. Begitu hangat dan nikmat. Dia butuh kenikmatan itu, hasratnya begitu menggelora.

Dia seorang pria lajang berusia 27 tahun, pria kesepian karena diusianya yang seharusnya sudah memiliki seorang pendamping itu tetap hidup dalam kesendiriannya. Dia terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal sehingga membuatnya melupakan yang namanya cinta. Sampai-sampai dia dijuluki _homo _karena tidak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang wanita, meski dia memiliki beberapa teman wanita, sebut saja Ino, Sakura dan Hinata. Tapi mereka semua hanya sahabat tidak lebih, apalagi mereka semua sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Ino dan Sai, Sakura dan Sasuke lalu Hinata dan Naruto.

Dan sekarang, kenikmatan itu mulai direguknya dengan seorang gadis belia, seorang gadis yang seharusnya menjadi adiknya. Membayangkan tubuh molek sang gadis membuat nafsunya kian memuncak. Salahkah bila ia ingin menikmati tubuh gadis itu lagi? Salahkah ia bila ingin menuntaskan nafsunya yang tidak tersalurkan itu?

Perlahan diliriknya jam dinding kamarnya, pukul 23.00, semua pembantunya sudah tidur dan mungkin juga termasuk Temari. Dibukanya pelan pintu kamarnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju tempat sang gadis.

Diputarnya perlahan kenop pintu kamar tamu dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena sang gadis lupa mengunci pintunya. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, dia berjalan mendekati sosok Temari yang tertidur pulas. Hasratnya kian memuncak ketika melihat kaki jenjang Temari yang tidak tertutup oleh selimut. Ketika dia hendak menindih tubuh Temari, tiba-tiba niat baiknya muncul.

'_Tidak, aku tidak boleh melakukan 'itu'. Aku sama saja menganggapnya pelacur dan mungkin dia mengira aku __meminta imbalan darinya karena aku akan menolongnya. Lagian dia masih terlalu kecil, sungguh malang nasibnya kalau harus menjadi pelampiasan nafsu orang yang seumuran dengan pamannya. Dia pasti akan mengira aku adalah orang yang bejad sama seperti Yashamaru. Sebaiknya aku menahan nafsuku saja, gadis ini tidak boleh menderita lagi.'_

Dengan berat hati Shikamaru membawa kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar Temari dan kembali menuju kamarnya, berusaha istirahat untuk menghilangkan teror nafsunya.

Shikamaru gelisah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang telah dinikmatinya bersama gadis itu begitu menjeratnya. Bibirnya, lehernya, dadanya dan semua lekuk tubuh indahnya masih merajai otak jeniusnya. Untuk pertama kalinya pikirannya dipenuhi oleh nafsu bukannya kerja dan kerja.

"Arghhh!" Shikamaru menggeram, dia menarik ikatan rambutnya sampai terlepas, tangannya menjambak-jambak rambutnya agar pikiran kotornya lenyap. Akhirnya karena lelah dan mengantuk, ia pun tertidur pulas juga di lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lakukan seperti yang aku beritahu tadi," ujar Shikamaru pada Temari yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya."

"Sekarang keluarlah."

Temari keluar dari mobil _sport red wine_ milik Shikamaru, dia berjalan menuju ke rumahnya dengan menenteng 2 buah koper yang besar. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya, meski mereka tertutupi oleh semak-semak, pepohonan dan dedaunan, tapi Temari masih bisa melihat beberapa polisi itu. Ya, Shikamaru sudah merencanakan semua ini. Dia disuruh membawa uang lalu memberikannya pada pamannya. Lalu ketika pamannya sedang lengah karena melihat uang yang dibawanya maka para polisi akan masuk dan membekuk pamannya itu.

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Siapa?" terdengar suara pamannya menyahut.

"Temari paman."

**Ceklek...**

"Mana uangnya?"

"Di koper ini paman?" ujar Temari sambil menyerahkan 2 buah koper yang ditentengnya, dengan cepat Yashamaru menarik ke-2 koper itu.

"Tidak ada yang mengikutimu kan?"

"Tidak ada paman."

"Sekarang kau masuk, dandan yang cantik," perintah Yashamaru sambil berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

"Untuk apa paman?"

"Ada yang mau menyewamu malam ini."

Sebelum Temari membantah, Yashamaru sudah mengancamnya, "Jangan membantah! Kau mau kubunuh kedua adikmu sekarang juga."

Dengan langkah gontai Temari masuk kekamarnya, dia terus berdoa agar rencana Shikamaru berhasil dan dia serta ke-2 adiknya akan bebas. Beberapa menit kemudian.

**Dor!**

Temari terlonjak, dia segera berlari menuju kamar pamannya. Ternyata sang paman sedang terkapar di lantai dengan kaki kanannya yang berdarah, disebelahnya ada Tayuya yang memeluk pamannya sambil menangis.

"Semua sudah beres Temari," Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak Temari sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mata Temari berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih paman, mana Gaara dan Kankuro?"

"_Nee-chan_!"

"Gaara! Kankuro! _Nee-chan_ sangat cemas dengan kalian. Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Temari sambil memeluk ke-2 adiknya itu erat, mereka bertiga saling bertangis-tangisan.

"Kami takut _nee-chan_, tapi syukurlah kami dilepaskan oleh paman itu," Kankuro menyahut sambil menunjuk pada Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih paman, terima kasih," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum haru pada Shikamaru.

"Dasar brengsek kau Temari! Awas kau! Kau juga brengsek Shikamaru!" bentak Yashamaru kesal.

"Cepat bawa dia pak. Jangan lupa gadis itu juga," ujar Shikamaru datar.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bersalah!" Tayuya berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku polisi brengsek!" Yashamaru kembali meronta meski kakinya sudah berdarah.

"Diam kalian!" bentak polisi tersebut.

Setelah proses pembekukan Yashamaru selesai, Shikamaru mengajak Temari dan kedua adiknya untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Awalnya Temari ingin menolak, tapi gadis itu sadar kalau Shikamaru adalah penolongnya dan kedua adiknya, gadis itu pun menurut tanpa bisa mengeluarkan satu bantahan apapun.

Shikamaru memperhatikan sosok si pirang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya, gadis itu sedang menidurkan kedua adik kecilnya sambil kedua tangannya mengusap-usap dahi keduanya, "Apa kau tadi ketakutan?" Temari sontak menoleh, dia melihat Shikamaru sedang berdiri menyender pada pintu sambil menatapnya.

Si pirang mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sedikit, terima kasih atas bantuan paman. Kalau tidak ada paman, entah akan bagaimana nasibku dan kedua adikku," ujar Temari tanpa berani menoleh pada Shikamaru, dia masih sedikit malu dan takut dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat membuat jantung Temari serasa mau copot, "Aku akan menyekolahkan kedua adikmu," ujarnya datar ketika dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Temari.

Temari menatap Shikamaru tak percaya, "Be-benarkah? Tapi itu akan merepotkan paman."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, aku malah senang bisa membantu orang. Apa kau juga masih ingin bersekolah?"

Temari menggeleng perlahan, "Apa masih pantas aku duduk dibangku SMA? Sebaiknya tidak usah, aku akan menjadi pelayan di rumah paman saja. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan paman, jadi sudah sepatutnya aku melayani paman. Aku bisa mencuci, memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Tidak usah dibayar."

Shikamaru berjongkok di samping tempat tidur, mengusap dahi Kankuro dan Gaara, "Pelayanku sudah banyak, aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Tapi ada satu hal yang kuinginkan."

"Apa itu paman? Katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu mencarikan."

"Aku butuh pendamping, seorang istri untuk menemaniku."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan seorang gadis untuk...," ucapannya terhenti ketika Shikamaru menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir ranumnya, membuat _iris jade green_nya membulat.

Shikamaru berlutut di hadapan Temari, dia menggenggam jemari sang gadis dengan lembut membuat si gadis menjadi salah tingkah, "Berhenti memanggil aku paman, panggil aku dengan Shikamaru. Kau bisa?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Cobalah."

"Shi-Shika-Shikama-ru."

"Ulangi, satukan semua kata."

"Shikamaru," akhirnya nama itu terucap juga.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih."

"Aku sudah menemukannya, menemukan gadis yang akan menjadi istriku, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarikannya untukku," ujar Shikamaru masih dengan posisi berlutut dan memegang jemari Temari.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin sulit untukmu, kau juga pasti trauma dengan perlakuanku. Kita memang baru bertemu, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat ingin memilikimu. Kau datang dalam kesendirianku tanpa diundang, menggelitik jiwa kesepianku. Kau menarik diriku ke dalam jeratmu, aku ingin mencintaimu, membahagiakanmu dan melindungimu. Aku tahu usiamu masih terlalu cepat untuk menikah, apalagi usia kita juga terpaut jauh dan bahkan pantasnya aku menjadi pamanmu..."

"Tapi, tapi aku sudah tidak suci lagi," potong Temari sambil melepaskan jemarinya.

Shikamaru memegang pundak Temari, "Apa ada laki-laki lain selain aku yang menyentuhmu?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Temari _blushing_ berat. Kenapa dia malah bilang kalau dia sudah tidak suci lagi, padahal laki-laki dihadapannya itu yang merenggutnya. Betapa bodohnya kau Temari.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau bersedia?"

Dengan rona merah di wajah putih mulusnya, ia pun mengangguk malu-malu, "Iya, aku juga akan berusaha mencintaimu dan menjadi pelengkap hidupmu, menghilangkan kesepian dan kesendirian yang menemanimu selama ini," ujar Temari sambil berusaha mencerna setiap kata konyol yang begitu saja dengan mudahnya terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Apa itu benar?" Temari mengangguk perlahan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih," ujar Shikamaru sambil merangkul gadis dihadapannya itu dan si gadis pun membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

Sebuah awal yang buruk tidak akan selamanya memberikan akhir yang buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... The End ...**

* * *

><p>NB: Perianal adalah area kelamin...<p>

Akhirnya my first lemon jadi juga...  
>Hehehehehe,,, asem enggak?<br>Maklum aku enggak bisa buat yang kayak begituan...  
>Hehehehehehe...<br>Sekarang aku lagi berusaha membuat cerita dengan mencoba semua genre dan rate...  
>Semoga kalian terhibur ya...<br>Tapi maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, alur kecepatan, typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
>Dan disini enggak ada chara bashing, semuanya murni untuk cerita kok...<p>

Hmmm,,,  
>RnR please!<p>

: )**  
><strong>


End file.
